Denied
by tanglingshadows
Summary: Follow Tanya through four decades and witness her increasingly desperate attempts to capture the attention of the one man she wants, Edward Cullen. After all, no man denies Tanya, right? AU, Entry for the Obsession Contest.


**Obsession One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Denied **

**Your pen name: TanglingShadows**

**Characters: Tanya/Edward (at least in Tanya's mind)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Lyrics that inspired you:**

_**You know sometimes you take it all too far  
then I remember it's a game between you and me  
a divine test for us two**_

_**it's all in my imagination  
yes they even say that our mission ...is only  
my obsession**_

—**from 'Obsession" by Siouxsie And The Banshees**

**

* * *

**

-Denali Wilderness 1965—

"I think we'll need to lay low for awhile. With all the draft related visions that Alice has seen recently we just can't risk the boys being in high school."

Carlisle's voice was gentle, but had a calculating edge to it. The man was a strategist. Tanya found it wholly unappealing, especially since it was that type of thinking that had fought off her advances for several years. He was a nice challenge, but she was more than happy to concede the battle.

However, his little prodigy was a different story. For Edward Cullen, she would play the game for the rest of eternity, and Edward knew it.

"Maybe they could go to college? They'll need new transcripts and identification. Can this type of paperwork be done Jasper?"

Esme was the quiet voice of reason. She was none too happy when she found out about the forward attempts Tanya had made toward her husband. Tanya couldn't help but think how petty women could be. It was before she was born, but Esme was still offended. Of course, Tanya made a show of things and apologized. Carlisle didn't believe a word of her false sincerity. Tanya was not uncaring, just indifferent. Sex meant something to her that other people didn't really understand, especially mated vampires. The bond between mated vampires was too strong to penetrate, and that bond clouded the simplest of judgments.

Edward had no mate, though, and showed no interest in finding one. That was why Tanya believed his needs would outweigh his outdated morals.

"Anything can be accomplished with money."

Jasper's southern drawl brought her back to the present. She looked up and was met with orange eyes, evidence of a recent slip-up. The Rebel would have been a lovely addition to her collection, but he was bound to Alice in a way she had never seen. It would have made Tanya jealous had she really wanted that sort of thing.

Tanya had always admired him though. He was from an easier time, just like her, a time when it wasn't considered wrong to use money or power to your advantage. Now, wealth was a vulgar thing, especially to these _hippies_.

"Fighting in a war sounds like a good time. I mean it's not like we can be hurt."

Emmett Cullen was a fine specimen. He was broad, thick, and had the best dimples she had ever laid eyes on. He was also impulsive, and that quality wasn't something she was too fond of. Playful could be fun, but not the kind of playful Emmett was. That attribute annoyed her. Tanya rolled her eyes at his comment, along with everyone else.

"That's exactly why you can't go. It would raise some eyebrows if you started ricocheting bullets."

Rose. She was a woman that Tanya would switch sides for. Absolutely gorgeous, but her attitude tainted what little attraction Tanya had for her.

"This is the best way. I see things working well for us if we attend college. I see Edward with another medical degree. This definitely works better than the other visions," Alice added cryptically.

What Tanya wouldn't give to have that little sprite's gift, even just for a moment. Edward wouldn't know how to deny her then.

As if she had seen the direction of Tanya's thoughts, Alice shook her head and repeated, "This is way better than the alternative."

Tanya saw Edward flinch out of the corner of her eye and was consumed with jealousy at what Alice had shown him. Maybe her persistence would pay off. After all, she had been laying the groundwork for a couple of decades already.

"Yes. I think I will attend Dartmouth this time. I like that area of the country." Edward nodded his head in agreement.

Jasper was given his assignment of acquiring official documents like transcripts, birth certificates, and social security information for each person attending classes, and soon everyone dispersed with their mate.

Being in a house full of mated vampires was…_stimulating_.

Tanya made her way into the sitting room where Edward kept his piano. She found him lightly brushing the keys. His touch was too soft to make sound, but Tanya was still fascinated with his fingers.

She imagined them running up her sides and over her breasts. She wondered what they would feel like as they circled her…

"Please stop." His voice was just a whisper; he knew she could hear though. Edward never fully understood why she did these things to him; he had made it clear on multiple occasions that he was not interested, but Edward was too much of a gentleman to tell her that her behavior deeply disturbed him.

"A girl can't help the thoughts that run through her mind when she sees such a beautiful man. Such long, talented fingers… You shouldn't keep them all to yourself, you know. It's practically criminal."

Her smirk was meant to be sexy, but to Edward she looked like a predator stalking its prey. He had never felt this uncomfortable in her presence before and was suddenly very glad for their imminent departure from Denali.

Tanya didn't see any of this in his features though. She might have caught a glimpse, but let it slip from her mind as a trick of her own imagination. There was no way that Edward couldn't want her. She was the epitome of lust and seduction.

Tanya was every man's fantasy.

She looked Edward square in the eyes as she let an onslaught of images escape from her mind into his. For another brief moment she saw the darkness pass over his eyes. It wasn't lust; it was anger. The reflection she saw made her wish that the images, the moans, the dirty words that she had made him see were taken back.

"I have asked you repeatedly not to do that. You are very aware of my stance, Tanya. I will not allow this to happen. It's not who I am, and because you don't respect that, I can not be near you," Edward snapped.

He moved to get up from the piano bench, but Tanya blocked his path. The keys made an uneven sound as she hopped up in front of him. Her feet were on either side of his hips, causing her skirt to climb up her thighs. She knew that in this position he could easily see her lace-covered sex, but his eyes never faltered from hers.

"Just a taste, Edward." She moved her hand up her own thigh, but before she reached the edge of the purple material, he grabbed her wrist. She took this as a victory. "You can do it, if you want. Touch me _any_ way you want."

Edward closed his eyes. He didn't want to touch her at all. His thoughts were of how to let her down without crushing her. Edward decided then to be honest.

"I don't want you."

Tanya recoiled instantly.

"You don't want _me_? Edward, I could make you feel things that you have only dreamed about."

She sent more images his way, and he moved her right leg and stood up.

"I see your thoughts, and I can assure you that I have never envisioned those things. What I _could_ feel is irrelevant. I want purpose and meaning behind it and _those_ are things you cannot give me."

Tanya couldn't find the words to speak, and to Edward's surprise, her mind was just as blank.

She wouldn't see Edward or attempt to seduce him again for fifteen years.

* * *

-Vancouver 1980—

"From everything I have seen so far, I think I will sit this decade out."

Edward laughed at something his sister had shown him, but his thoughts weren't peaceful for long. The image of Emmett in acid-washed jeans was replaced by a naked Tanya straddling his lap.

In that moment, he knew that she was still her old self, and that the years apart did nothing to change her tactics. Did she really think that a few years would make him forget his own restraint and expectations?

Edward was bombarded by the image of her lips wrapped around what she imagined his penis to be, thoughts of his eyes, dark with lust, and his hands gripped in her blonde hair as she knelt before him. He tried to shake them away, but they remained in the periphery of his thoughts.

Alice had left the house in a huff after she heard Tanya approach. Alice had no patience at all for that woman, and it was better to avoid her than to start conflict.

"Edward, it's so wonderful to see you." Tanya smirked slightly.

Her voice was melodic but lacked the sensuality that she was going for. Edward was tempted to pack up and leave until she and her sisters went back to Denali, but he knew it would be a bad show of hospitality.

"Tanya." He didn't say that it was good to see her because it wasn't. In fact, the current scene she was showing him made him rather ill at her presence.

She smiled as she sauntered over to him. She had been playing nice for far too long. Tanya was convinced that this time it would work. She would have him in her bed.

Her eyes raked over his body.

Flashes of her fantasies hit Edward as Tanya thought about making her way down his body, starting with his head.

_Her hands tangled in his hair._

_Her mouth sucking his earlobe._

_Her tongue tracing his jaw._

_Her mouth nipping at his neck._

"That's enough. Can't you be civil for even a moment?"

His voice was harsh, and his eyes had turned to slits as he gazed angrily at her. She tried to laugh it off, but soon found that the tension in the room wasn't sexual; it was hostile.

"Why must you play hard to get Edward? This is just a game. If you gave me what I want, I would leave you alone. You make me more and more fixated on you by refusing. You need a woman's touch. If you felt the release I could give you…" she trailed off and licked her lips.

"I have told you before, and I will repeat myself one last time. I long for something that you cannot give me and refuse to settle for less. Do you love me, Tanya?"

She laughed lightly, "Of course. Just not the way you mean."

He took a deep breath, "Have you been with other men since you became so enamored with me? Has your lust only been set on me? Can no other man give you what you want because they are _not_ me?" His eyes were still hard.

"Edward, my sweet, I don't want _only_ you. There have been others since I met you, and there will be others after you give in. I'm not looking for a relationship, but if that's what you need to hear to let me feel you, then…what about this…"

Edward was immediately gripped by a vision of him and Tanya tangled together, except this time she wore a shiny, gold band on her left hand, and he had a matching band on his. Edward shot back to the nearest wall, and his breathing sped up. Tanya took his reaction the wrong way.

Again.

"You are worried about your virtue. We can make this legal before I take it. Then we can separate, if you want… or you can just let me go about my normal business, so that we can still be together when we want."

"Leave." It was a growl. When she didn't move he repeated it louder, "Leave."

"Really, Edward, you are too dramatic. I don't know why I waste my time. You should be thanking me! I have given you ample opportunity to lose yourself in me, and you refuse! Tell me, Edward, do your masochistic tendencies also play a part in the bedroom?"

This time Tanya sneered as she hastily imagined a tied-up Edward being whipped with a steel wire.

Tanya was pressed against the far wall before she knew what happened. "That's it, isn't it? You want me to beat you? I will. Let me do what I do best." She spat at him.

He released her arms and backed away.

"I apologize for my actions, however, those thoughts disgust me and the image of a ring on your finger tarnishes my view of marriage. The vows that I will make one day will be pure, and that sight just reiterates the fact that you and I are two very different people, Tanya. Get over this fascination, and leave me alone."

He turned for the door.

"_Vows you'll make one day_? Edward, you will never fall in love, and the quicker you realize that, the quicker we can start having fun. Some of us aren't meant to be mated."

Edward didn't respond. He made his way to his room and packed a bag. Staying here was out of the question.

Tanya was still downstairs as Edward left. She smirked as she looked out the window and watched him drive away. If there was one thing in this world that she was sure of, it was the fact that she and Edward would be together one day. They were too sexual, too beautiful, to be tied down.

Love was such a relative concept, and she would wait for him to realize that.

* * *

-Denali Wilderness 2005—

He had finally come to his senses. Edward had come to her of his own free will.

She let him mope in peace, hoping that he was coming to terms with his nature, and then they would celebrate by finally being together.

Tanya had followed him out into the snow and remained far enough away that he couldn't hear her thoughts, but he was aware of her presence. Edward just couldn't find it in himself care.

He was not in the mood for her advances, and he certainly didn't need to hear her thoughts. He wasn't there for sex; he was there to protect Bella, an innocent human girl, from the clutches of a monster.

Edward lowered himself to the ground and waited for Tanya to catch up. Her mind was strangely blank as she approached. Before Edward could react, her hands gripped his disheveled hair, and her lips crashed to his.

Edward pried himself away from her and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing? I came here to think, and you force yourself on me?"

"I'm just doing what needs to be done." She was breathing quickly as she removed her shirt and bra. There was no way he would deny her now.

Edward's breathing hitched as he took in her form. Instead of thinking how beautiful Tanya was, he wondered if Bella blushed all the way down her chest. He felt himself respond to that image, and Tanya noticed it too.

"Look who came to play." But before her hand touched him, he moved back again.

"It's not because of you. I'm sorry, but you should leave."

She scoffed, "_Not because of me_? I'm the only one topless near you, Edward. You were staring at _me_."

He closed his eyes, but instead of Tanya's thoughts, which were playing on the edges of his mind, all he saw was the small, brunette girl. He saw her flushed face, her full lips, and her slender neck. There was nothing sexual in the images, just flashes, but they caused his body to respond in a way that he had never before experienced.

Tanya couldn't help but move closer and hoped to feel the erection that was straining against the seam of his pants, but he moved again before she could brush her fingers over it.

"My mind is somewhere else, and I'm positive that I belong to her. I _am _hers."

The truth of the words rang between them, and the look in Edward's eyes caused Tanya to gasp.

He believed what he was saying.

"You have someone, but you come to _me_?" It was an accusatory remark.

"I didn't _come_ to you. I went away. She is…she's not mine. I'm not deserving of her, and I will never have her, but I'm certain. I am hers."

Tanya picked up her shirt and pulled it on, forgetting the bra all together. She was furious at him.

"You don't know what love is! What you're feeling is lust, and you still deny yourself!"

She turned away and went back towards her house, only to stop when she heard Edward. She didn't turn around; she only listened.

Edward lowered himself to the ground and sat with his back to a tree. His thoughts were about his human. Surprisingly, his erection remained, and for the first time in his existence, he removed his erection from his pants and gripped his shaft.

He stroked himself as he thought of her beauty. There were no elaborate positions or conversation in his mind, just snapshots of her that he had seen that day. Pleasure coursed through him as he thought of her scintillating smell and flushed cheeks.

"Bella." It was a breathless gasp as he released.

Tanya's only thoughts were swirling around the girl that Edward desired and Tanya wondered what she had that Tanya didn't possess.

* * *

-July 2006—

It was covered in flowers. It was pretty and heavy. She could tell it was handwritten in _his_ script. He must have worked all night on these so they would hold the personal touch from an eager fiancé. After she thought about all of this, she realized that his carefully written words carried a request that she didn't know if she could grant.

_Mrs. Renee Dwyer and Mr. Charles Swan_

_Request the honor of your presence at the wedding of their daughter_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_To_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_on August 13, 2006_

_at 6:00 in the evening._

_Please RSVP with Alice Cullen._

_Reception to immediately follow._

She crumpled the invitation in her hand and vowed to make a final attempt at catching Edward Cullen.

-August 2006—

Tanya watched them dance, if you could call it that.

They were swaying side to side, kissing as if no one else were around them. Tanya could hear the fast heartbeat of the girl and the gasps for unneeded air coming from the boy.

She would never understand what he saw in the fragile human and had never truly accepted that his love for her was real. Tanya would always think he was blinded by the scent of her blood. In fact, she was absolutely certain that after Bella's change, he would realize his mistaken affections and then turn to her for comfort.

When she couldn't take anymore, she walked away. She didn't need to say goodbye because he wouldn't care if she left anyway. Tanya would come back in a few months, or he would come to her.

She was certain. Bella was just a small blip on the path to _their_ future.

* * *

-Vancouver 2008—

He never came to Tanya. After the wedding, after he changed the girl and they had moved away to a little secluded part of Canada-he never came to her.

Tanya thought he might feel guilty for taking the girl's life and then not having the same feelings for her. Maybe he wanted to make sure the girl could handle the life of a vampire before setting her on her own.

Against the advice of her sisters, she made her way through the dense woods that surrounded the small cabin that Edward shared with his wife.

She was close enough to hear them, to see their shadows dance on the walls inside the windows.

"Come here, love. I wasn't finished," Edward said in a sultry voice.

The girl's laugh sounded like chimes as she moved farther away and into view. She was covered with a thin sheet, and her hair was tousled and wavy.

"You always say that."

He stepped into view then. The window cut off at his belly button, but Tanya could tell he was completely nude.

Jealousy coursed through her veins, making the venom pool in her mouth. He was supposed to be hers.

"I'm never through with you. I love your taste and..." He traced a finger down her jaw and played with the edge of the sheet that was pulled against her chest. "I want some more."

She smiled up at him and backed further away, coyly biting her bottom lip.

Edward's hand moved across her shoulder and cupped her cheek before he leaned in to kiss her. He pulled away and said, "I love that sometimes, like now, you taste like me. Is that wrong?" He was staring at her lips.

"Never." Tanya almost didn't catch it because it was said so low. "I love that I can smell myself on you all the time. I think it's just a possessive thing. You're mine and I'm yours. Proof of that makes us wild."

Bella had moved one hand behind his neck to bring his lips to meet hers.

For a brief moment Tanya imagined it was her kissing Edward. She hadn't realized that she had been moving forward all this time, and as the image came to mind, Edward's head turned towards the window.

They locked eyes for a split second before he broke their connection and stared at his wife.

"I am yours. I have always been yours. I waited for you my entire existence, and I don't regret being alone before because when I found you, I craved your hands on my body. No one else's hands would do."

Tanya knew the statement was for her, and while it hurt, it also made her angry.

She watched as the girl's hand ghosted down his side before moving to his front. He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder.

"This touch, Edward, is only yours. Just like those fingers only belong on me."

She made to drop the sheet, but he stopped her.

"Not here."

Soon they backed away from view again, and Tanya was left with nothing.

She heard declarations of love. So many "I love you's" and "I need you's". It made her sick.

Tanya had spent more than four decades trying to claim Edward Cullen and had failed at every turn. Surely it wasn't just her. He must have felt what she did. She could have sworn when they locked eyes moments ago that he winked.

One day, maybe not in the near future, Edward would give in. She was sure of it. As she made her way back home, she imagined him sighing _her_ name, or even better, being covered in _her_ scent as a devastated Bella looked on.

No. It wasn't over yet.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it, and if you liked it a lot then please vote!

Thank you to Korinneraylie and Coreenm for beta'ing this for me! You made it look so pretty.

Also, thanks to eddiebell69, sheynondoah, noblondehere, debb24601, and ladyinwaiting002

for encouraging me through this. I really appreciate you ladies so much!


End file.
